Had Enough
by XxWeirdoxX
Summary: You had to have it all. Well, have you had enough? You greedy little bastard you will get what you deserve. What happens when Sylar learns that he HAS emotions? R&R please! The rating has gone up due to future Chpts. NOT SLASH! Sylar/OC pretty OOC too!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: O ya... I do own Sylar... He's tide up in my bed... This is my first fanfic ever... so please ...go easy on me

Had enough.

Chapter 1

_"The hunger...I can't control it... I don't want to..."_

Who would have ever thought that Gabriel Grey, your everyday watchmaker, your everyday average guy... would be the assasin that everyone fears.

It all started with wanting to me special, and then it all took it's toll from there.

"What happened to me? How could all this happen in barely a year? One minute I'm repairing a watch, and the next I'm cutting heads...

But the power... it's ... incredible..."

Sylar thought to himself as he was in the car with Mohinder.

They were driving to meet someone else

who is... speacial. Mohinder started softly humming to himself, but for Sylar, it was like being in a rock concert.

"Damn! Why havn't I've

been able to control this yet?"

Sylar thought to himself as he put his hand on his head.

"You alright, Zane?" Mohinder asked as he noticed

Sylar grabbing his head, like he did earlier in the week.

"Ya.. of course..It's just the cold... It get's to me."

"You sure you don't want me to turn back? It's still not too late. You can rest and I'll meet him."

"No... no it's fine..really. It's really nothing,"

Mohinder continued driving as he tried to read the directions.

"Hope you don't mind me turning on the radio, do you Zane?"

"Shit! Why?!" I'm gonna get there with a killer migrane!" Sylar thought to himself.

"No not at all! Go ahead!" Sylar turned his head to the window and rolled his eyes in pain

He felt like throwing up when ever Mohinder would change the radio. The static was making him nauseous.

"So.. what's the guy's name again?" Mohinder asked as he tried to read the directions.

Sylar, trying as hard as he can to ignore the painful throbbing in his head as he looked at the paper in hand.

"Uh... Tom Massaro. What can he do?"

"I don't know, Zane. He didn't want to tell me over the phone. Guess we'll just have to wait."

"Ya...We'll just have to wait..." Sylar said as he smirked to himself.

Chapter 2 coming up!!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrived

This is the Second chapter to "Had Enough"

Title: Had Enough

Characters: Sylar, Mohinder, fictional character

Rating: PG-13 for now

Enjoy!

Mohinder drove into an eerie street as he looked at the directions once again.

"What is the number of the house again"? Sylar asked as he noticed that every house was  
closed-gated. 

"32595. But these houses are so big, I can't even see the numbers" Mohinder said as he looked at every direction.

"There! There it is! The big white and blue one!" Sylar said, pointing at a huge closed-gated house.

"Did he give the access number for the gate?" Sylar asked

"Yes he did." Mohinder pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and dialed afew number into the box.

"Yes?" Said an creepy voice that picked up the phone.

"Tom Massaro? This is Mohinder Suresh. We spoke a little while ago."

"...Oh yes... Come on in..."

Sylar and mohinder looked at each other. The voice was so eerie, it even made the hair on Sylar's neck stand on end.

The gates opened and Mohinder drove into the huge parking infront of the house.

They looked at each other before getting out of the car.

"Hey Mohinder, Have you ever heard of the movie "Edward Scissorhands?"

Mohinder gave Sylar a questioning look before realizing what he meant. 

"Don't be mean, Zane" Mohinder said as he chuckled. 

"For all we know, he probably lives all alone. Remember, Try not to care him when you show him your powers."

And with that, they sighed and Mohinder rang the door bell.

A few seconds passed, and no one opened the door. Just when Sylar was about to ring it again, the door slowly opened.

...Chapter 3 coming up!

Hope you are enjoying the story so far! 


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

lj-cut  
story text goes here  
/lj-cut 

Chapter 3 Had Enough

As the door opened, Mohinder and Sylar took a step back. A man with jet black hair and grey eyes could be seen.

"Yes? are you Dr. Suresh?" The man asked looking at Mohinder.

"Yes I am. This is my friend and assistant, Zane Taylor"

"Nice to meet you" Sylar said as he stretched his hand out to shake the man's hand. He took it and gave Sylar a seductive grin.

"Why don't you both come in?" The man said and moved aside for them to come in. Mohinder and Sylar looked at the house. It was even bigger then they thought it was.

"You have a very nice home" Sylar said as he looked at the marble floor. 

"Please...Sit."

As they made their way to a huge living room, Sylar noticed how Tom kept staring at him. 

"Great, He's gay." Sylar thought to himself as he felt quite uncomfortable being around this man.

"We don't want to take up alot of your time, but we're here because you are a gifted man, and there is someone after you." Mohinder said, quite alert.

"Why... would anyone want to be after me?" Tom asked looking at both of them.

"There's a man named Sylar, and he kills everone who has a gift. He killed my father... I doubt he had a gift." Mohinder said this, and imediately looked down. He hated talking about that.

"We just came to warn you" Sylar said as he put his hand on Mohinder's back.

"I see... was your father Shandra Suresh?"

Mohinder looked up at him. "Yes, he was. Did you know him?"

Tom smirked and got up and went to his book case. "He wrote an amazing book. I never would have guessed that after reading it, he himself would call me. I am very sorry about his death, Mr. Suresh"

"Massaro...Massaro.." Mohinder said to himself. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

With that, Mohinder looked at Sylar, giving him his 'show him what you can do' look.

"Uh Mr. Massaro, Is there anything here that you don't want? Or anything that you don't need? Metal, for instance?

Tom looked at Sylar and arched an eyebrow. Why would you need something like that, my dear boy?" He said, as he walked towards him.

"I want to show you what I can do." He needed to gain Tom's trust before he could show him his powers.

"Alright. Be right back" Tom left the room quickly and came back with a flat iron. He put it down on the table and gave Sylar a nod.

"Are you sure you want him to use that?" Mohinder asked.

"Don't worry. I sort of broke it. Go ahead, Mr. Taylor" He said as he smiled at Sylar.

Sylar stretched out his hand and turned the flat iron into a puddle. Tom's eyes grew and his mouth opened in awe. 

"That's amazing!" Tom said giving Mohinder and Sylar a heart warming smile.

"What can you do?" Sylar asked, wanting to know what powers has the man that he will be killing tonight.

"Oh... well... my power is nothing like that..." Tom said as he walked to close the doors that connected to the living room.

"Wait... Massaro... Are you in any way connected to someone named Candice Massaro? She is also on the list. Mohinder said as he finally remembered.

"Oh yes... Candice... She is quite gifted, isn't she?"

Sylar was beginning to grow very impatient. "If mohinder wasnt here, I'd choke this man" He thought to himself

"Well, she needs to be warned too. Where can we find her?" Mohinder asked as he looked at "Zane" and realized he looked a bit upset.

The man slowly started walking away, and then turned around to look at them dead in the eyes.

"...Right here..." And with that, The man got shorter, his jet black hair started groing longer, a pair of what was once grey eyes, turned a light brown, what was a black vest, turned into a tight white blouse, what was the face of a man, turned into the face of a beautiful woman, and what was once long black dressed pants, turned into a very short black mini skirt. Before them, was standing a very beautiful woman with long brown hair.

"Like I said..." The woman has a very seductive voice. "...She's right here." She winked at both of them.

"I'm sorry I lied to you both. I just had to see if you could see threw it. Oh! I'm sorry let me properly intorduce myself" She stretched her hand out, which wasn't the hand that they shook before. "My name is Candice Massaro, Very nice to meet you both."

"That's incredible!" Sylar said looking at her very bewildered.

"Thank you! And so is your gift!" She smiled at them and looked at Mohnder, Who looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Wanna sit down, sweetie? You look kinda pale" She said, looking abit concerned.

Mohinder didn't blink. "Oh.. no, I'm fine. It's just... that's quite a talent. Can you turn into anyone? 

Candice smile "Anyone... It's kinda scared me at first, you know. I didn't think anyone can do it, untill your father called me, and he told me that I'm not alone" She said and looked at "Zane".

"Sylar smiled at her "Oh you poor girl...You have no idea...what you have gotten yourself into..." Sylar thought to himself as he looked at her.

She looked at her watched and squeeled. "Oh crap! Is that the time?!" She took Sylar's hand and looked at his watch.

"I'm so sorry, But I have classes. Are you guys gonna be in town for awhile? I would like to keep talking."

"Yes! Of course!" Sylar said without even thinking, or giving Mohinder a chance to talk.

"Great! Well, my maid is on vacation, and my parents are in Europe, So i'm all alone. you guys can come whenever and in whatever time you guys want."

She gave them both a hug, and all three of them left the house.

"She smells nice...What am i thinking? I'm gonna kill her tonight. That power... I can't let it slip through my fingers..." Sylar thought and smiled to himself

Mohinder looked at him. "She's quite pretty, isn't she, Zane?" Sylar snapped and looked at Mohinder. "oh ya" he said chuckling. "She sure is something" 

They drove out of the house with her waving from her car. 

"Should I have told them about my other ability?" Candice thought to herself.

"No... I did good.." 

WATHCA THINK!?

BTW: idk who watches WWE, but my character is kinda based on the 2 divas Candice Michelle and Ashley Massaro. LOL idk I couln't think of anyone so...

Chapter 4 in works!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Crashed

Chapter 4

As Mohinder drove, all Sylar can think about was Candice. He couln't help but to notice the whole time they were there, she seemed to be hiding something.

His thoughts were amediately interupted by the pain in his head. Mohinder had turned on the radio. Sylar put his hand on his head, like he did earlier in the day.

"You know what, Zane? I think you should go to a doctor. You don't look so good"

Sylar looked at Mohinder, trying to hide his anger. "No, don't worry about me, Mohinder. It's just the cold. I get headaches from the cold."

Mohinder looked at him with concern. "You sure, friend? You're going to be okay?"

Sylar didn't want to talk anymore. Talking made it worse. "Ya. Don't worry about it."

Mohinder turned stations till he found something interesting.

"This is the new one by Daughtry called 'Crashed' "

"Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah" ...

Mohinder looked at Sylar and saw him staring at the window. He smiled, thinking that "Zane" had a crush on Candice. He turned the radio down to talk to Sylar.

"And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away"

"Hey Zane. Mind if i ask you something? It's a bit personal though."

Sylar looked at Hinder abit confused. "Sure, Mohinder. What is it?"

"When was the last time you had a female companion?"

"Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah."

Sylar never thought of that. He hasn't thought of relationships since he went on a killing spree. Infact, the last and only time he had a girlfriend was in his second year of college, and they broke up after a few months.

"Um.. about... afew years ago. Why?"

Hinder felt a bit rude asking him those kinds of questions.

"Just wondering. Before you came with me to find these people, was there anyone you were interested in?"

Sylar looked at Hinder, thinking he knew what he meant. "Uh.. Mohinder.. I think you're a great guy and a great friend but... I'm not gay-"

"No no no!! I'm sorry to confuse you!" Mohinder said laughing. "That's not what I meant!"

'Zane' sighed and started laughing. "Well, I havn't really liked anyone. I don't really think or spend time in that anymore"

"And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away."

"What about you, Mohinder? When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

Mohinder started to look a bit sad. "She ... uh.. wasn't exactly my girlfriend... but I really liked her. She died...right after telling me she was gonna murder Sylar"

"From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need"

"That's terrible Mohinder. What was her name"

Mohinder paused before looking at 'Zane.

"Her name was Eden."

"And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away"

Sylar remembered her too well. her powers of persuasion. How she shot herself so that He wouln't take her brain... it all came back to him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Mohinder" Sylar said, faking sympathy.

Mohinder changed the subject on him.

"Well, What about Candice? She seemed quite interested in you." Mohinder said, looking at Sylar.

"Oh.. ya she's nice. When are we gonna go back to visit her?"

Mohinder smiled. "I don't know. I'll call her later. I knew you were interested in her."

Sylar smiled. "Why wouln't I be? She very...Gifted... I guess you can say I admire her."

Sylar kept thinking of all the thing we could do with her powers, but there's something else he kept on thinking about... her smile. It was ingraved into his head. "That smile... no girl has ever smiled at me like that before... It was such a smile..." He kept thinking to himself.

"And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away."

"What's happening to me?...I can't think like this... I wont let myself..."


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

Chapter 5

As Sylar entered his motel room, he couln't help but to think about Candice. "That's probably another ability of hers...Having men fall for her" He thought and gave a small smirk. No female has ever had his attention like that. But it's gonna take more then a pretty face to keep him from killing her. Eden was pretty, but that wasn't gonna stop him from splitting her head open. I'f she hadn't killed herself, he would have done it.

He laid on his bed, waiting for Mohinder's call to go over to Candice's home. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. For the longest time, He hasn't had a dream. But that night, he did.

_Gabriel Grey was in his clock shop, working on a broken watch late in the night.  
Just then, the door opened and he heard someone come inside. He looked up, but he couln't  
make out who it was.  
"Can I help you?" He asked as he saw the person coming closer to him.  
"Actually.... You can ". Just then, the dim light showed who it was. It was Candice looking beautiful as ever.  
She walked towards him swaying her hips. When she got close to him, she slowly pulled of his glasses  
and sat on his lap. His eyes became wide when she cupped his face and gave him a deep kiss. He became  
scared when he realized that he couln't move his arms. She slowly broke the kiss and looked at him in the eyes.  
"Who... who are you? Sylar asked as she ran her hands down his chest. "I'm... Just...."  
The expression on her face changed. Her eyes became wider, like as if she saw something terrible.  
"You're broken..."  
She gave him a smile and put her lips to his ear.  
"I can fix it..." And with that, she pulled a knife from her sleeve and held it to his neck._

"No!" Sylar screamed as he sat up on his bed, holding his neck.

"Zane! Are you alright?" Mohinder asked as he ran into Sylar's room.

"Yeah. I'm fine it was just a nightmare. What happened?"

"Oh, I just got of the phone with Candice."

At the mention of her name, Sylar imediately looked at Mohinder.

"She said we can come to her house tomorrow morning, but If you don't  
feel well, we-"

Sylar got up from the bed. "No, that's great. Tomorrow morning? Alright then."

Sylar put his sweater on and tide his converse quickly.

"I'm gonna step outside for a while. Do you mind?"

Mohinder made his way too his room. "Alright. Just be careful. Remember, you do  
have someone after you and all."

Sylar stopped dead on his track and slowly looked at Mohinder.

"...Of course... Thank you for reminding me..." He said and gave an evil smirk.

He closed the door behind him and made his way to Candice's house.

.........


	6. Chapter 6: A feeling called Guilt?

Chapter 6

Just as Sylar was about to leave the motel, he realized that Candice's  
house was too far to walk. He would simply lie to Mohinder and tell him  
he was going out.

"Here are the keys, Zane. Just be careful." Mohinder said as he gave Sylar  
the keys. Sylar took the keys and smiled at Mohinder.

As he was getting in the car, the image of Candice kissing him came back to him.

He shook his head violently, causing him to get a headache.

"No... I am going to do what I always do..." And with that he started the car.

As he drove, all he can think about was the dream. From the kiss,  
to the smile, to the knife. It was driving him crazy.

He turned on the radio to distract himself, putting it as low as possible.

"You are listening to Seether and Amy Lee, 'Broken'..."

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

He drove with her smile engraved into his mind. He changed the radio, trying  
to find something that didn't remind him of Candice, the girl he was about  
to murder.

"and now, heres Ryan Cabrera with 'On the way down."

"Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself...."

Sylar was so confused. As he pulled up to her familiar street, his heart  
was raising.

"All right, Sylar... You can do this..."

He drove up to her gate and parked the car a few feet away.

Sylar got ontop of the car and jumped the fence.

As he started walking towards her house, he had a feeling in  
his guts. Can it be? Can it actually be...guilt?

He noticed that all the lights were completely off and he could  
hear music from the inside.

"She's probably falling asleep...Good.."

Sylar stretched his hand out and the locks came undone.

He slowly opened the front door and peaked inside.

Sylar looked around for a minute. The house was huge  
and the stairs looked like they went on forever.

The music was coming from upstairs.

He slowly started climbing the stairs. every step he took,  
he contemplated on what he was about to do.

"Just get her, kill her, and take her brain. Like you've been  
doing for the last few months. Come on... you can do this..."

Somehow, the stairs seemed a lot shorter than he thought  
they were.

As Sylar got to the top, he felt like running away.

He saw a room deep in the hall with some dim light.

"Candice... meet your end..."

As he got to the room, he saw Candice buttoning up a  
man's shirt she was using as PJ's.

His heart was going out of control.

As she got in bed, she turned the lights of and left her stereo  
on.

Sylar, assuming that she quickly had fallen asleep, entered her room.

He raised his hand to her forehead, like he's done numerous of times to  
cut it off. He couldn't do the deed. His hand came down immediately,  
finding it hard to want to hurt the gorgeous girl who was "asleep".

Sylar kept on fighting with himself.

"COME ON! YOU'RE RIGHT HERE! YOU CAN DO THIS! SHE HAS A GIFT!!"

He walked closer to her bed. He put his hand up one las time. But this time,  
instead of putting it down or killing her, he simply put it to her forehead.

He started running his hand through her soft hair. He gently touched her soft  
forehead and felt like kissing it.

"What has happened to me? Why am I behaving this way?"

Just at that very second, Candice's eyes shut open and she was  
looking right at him.

"Hello beautiful." Sylar said, trying to scare her.

He slowly took his hand from her head and backed up from her.

She sat up in panic trying to make out the face of the man who  
was in front of her.

"You... you're Sylar, aren't you?" She said completely horrified.

He smiled and stretched his hand out.

She shut her eyes and the next thing he knew, she vanished.

"She...she can teleport!" He said out loud.

.......

...

I pretty much hate this chapter but... Gotta let you know, I wrote this story over a year ago.

Ever since I saw the episode The Eclipse Part II, Anything romantic with Sylar kills me!


	7. Chapter 7: Well, this is interesting!

Chapter 7

Sylar jumped up as he realized that Candice has more than  
just one gift. She has two. He hasn't met anyone like that  
before.

"A shape shifter...and teleporter?" He thought to himself.

Just then, he heard a loud thump and saw Candice on the floor  
next to the door.

She looked up at him, still not able to make out his face.  
She tried so hard to not show him any fear.

He slowly started walking towards her as she slowly got  
up to her feet.

"Are you... going to kill me?" She said in a shaky voice.

He gave her his evil smile and continue to walk towards her  
as she backed up.

Before she can even turn, he grabbed her by the neck, and pinned her  
to the wall.

Candice tried as hard she chould to not scream.

He kept looking at her, without saying a word and feeling her fear.

"So vulnerable... so innocent... How I wish I didn't have to hurt her..."Sylar thought as he placed his hand to her cheek.

Candice found the courage to shove him of only to have him push her  
harder to the ice cold wall that was hurting her.

"What do you want!?" She finally screamed.

He smirked again looking at her with her teared up eyes  
and her chattering teeth.

He knew what he wanted to say. He was there to kill her  
and keep on walking. But what came out of his mouth, was the last  
thing he wanted her to hear.

"...You." And with that, Sylar pressed his lips against hers and pushed  
his weight unto hers.

Candice gasped as she felt his grip tighten aroung her neck.

He slowly loosened his grip on her and put one hand on  
the back of her neck, and the other one around her waist.

She took advantage of this and teleported.

Sylar's head came hard on the wall as he realized that she teleported.

He started looking around her room. He walked out looking in each direction.

"Come out, Candice. Let's just talk." Sylar said in a very sinister way.

"I heard you were a murderer. I didn't know you were also a rapist."  
Candice said, hiding behind the door with a knife in hand.

Sylar, having his hearing ability, knew exactly where she was.

"Come out... come out... wherever you are..."

Candice hid the knife in her sleeve and came out. looking at  
him right in the eye, with a slight smile on her lips.

"You want me?... Come and get me..." She said as calm as  
possible.

He charged at her so fast, she didn't have a chance to draw out the  
knife.

"Alright. No mercy this time." He said as he covered her mouth  
and lifted his other hand to cut her head.

Just before he can stretch out his finger, she kicked him as hard as  
she possibly could in the groin, causing him to let go of her.

She pushed him on the ground and got untop of him, pulling the  
knife out of her sleeve and holding it to his neck.

In an instance, the nightmare from last night came hard on him.

They were both breathing hard and she kept the knife in place,  
never loosening her grip.

They both stared at eachother for what felt like hours.

"...You are so beautiful..." He said completely motionless.

She gave him a confused look.

"If I'm so 'beautiful' as you say I am, Then why are you trying to hurt me?"

He just kept on looking at her, completely motionless with his hands to  
his side.

"...I don't know.." Sylar said, completely taken back and confused.

"I just have to. You have what I want."

After that, she pulled the knife from his neck and got up.

He slowly got up after her.

"I never met anyone with more then one gift. Guess that's what makes  
you extra special.." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"...Guess so.." She said wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

She looked up at him, still unable to see his face.

"So... are you gonna kill me now..."

Sylar looked at her, not knowing what to say.

He bend down to her level and kissed her again. More softer this time.

He was abit taken back when she put a hand on his face.

He deepened the kiss and pulled away, leaving his forhead on hers.

"...Not tonight..." He said in a very eerie way

And with that, he walked out of her house.

Maybe tomorrow, She won't tell Suresh of her 'little encounter'.

.....

..

BTW: This is ALL based on season 1.


	8. Chapter 8: And the feelings come back!

.....

..

Sylar woke up to the sound of a microwave. Mohinder was in the  
next room making tea.

Sylar smiled to himself as he remembered last night.  
"I have never met someone so fearless before. She's  
amazing!" He thought as he put his hands behind his head.

He has been feeling a new kind of emotion. An emotion  
that he has never felt before that's nothing like rage, anger,  
fury, or any other kind of negative feeling. It was something  
so strong and fragile.

"Zane? Are you up, my friend?" Mohinder said as he prepared  
tea.

Sylar got up from the bed and got dressed.  
"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute. Has Candice called?"

"Yeah she did. She said we can go in half an hour. She seemed  
abit strange though."

Sylar looked up at him and walked into the kitchen, looking  
intensely at Mohinder.

"Really? How so? Is she alright?"

Mohinder handed Sylar a cup.

"She just seemed abit alert and her voice was a bit shaky."

Sylar looked at the floor. 'I hope she doesnt tell him about last  
night. If she does, he'll suspect. He did see me leave.'

Mohinder noticed the worry on Sylar's face. He thought it was  
kinda cute how he cared about her.

"Don't worry, Zane. Whatever it is that's bothering her, I'm sure  
she'll tell us."

Mohinder finished his tea and graped the keys and his sweater.

"Yeah... I'm sure she will..." Sylar said to himself, still thinking if he  
should or should not kill her.

As they were getting inside the car, Mohinder realized the  
scratch on "Zane's" neck.

"Zane! What happened to your neck?!" Mohinder said quite  
alert.

Sylar looked at his neck through the mirror. He forgot about  
the scratch that Candice left when she put her knife to his neck.

"Oh... that?" Sylar said as he tried to come up with a good excuse.

"That's nothing. I scratched myself on the ...thing.." He said, hoping  
that Mohinder would drop the subject.

It wasnt a deep scratch, but it looked painful.

"What thing?" Mohinder said, without starting the car.

"You know. That thing in our room... you know..."

Mohinder was deeply confused.

"No I don't know!"

Sylar quickly thought of something from the top of his head.

"I fell of the bed and I scratched myself with the corner of the  
bed. It's nothing."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Mohinder said and started the car.

"Because it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Fell of the bed and scratched myself with the corner...?  
Good grief, Sylar! Couln't you have think of something  
better?" He thought to himself as he rubbed his head.

Sylar contemplated in his head wether he was gonna kill her.  
He couln't let her escape because of a feeling he had.  
That's all it is. A feeling that will probably go away. He wasn't  
gonna back down or soften up because of some gorgeous  
brunette.

'I am what I am and who I am. And I am Sylar. And nothing  
and no one is going to change me...'

As they were pulling up to her gate, that familiar feeling took  
over Sylar once more. His heart was going out of control, racing fast.  
His hands were sweating, and another body part was also acting up.

"Oh no... Not again..." He thought as he started breathing hard.

Mohinder parked the car and looked at Sylar before getting out.

"Zane, are you alright?"

Sylar shook his head and smiled at Mohinder.

"Yeah... of course! I'm just a bit tired is all."

They both got out of the car and every step Sylar took  
to her front door was harder than the last.

Mohinder knocked on the door.

"Coming coming coming!!"

Sylar could hear her running footsteps inside.

When she opened the door, Sylar thought he was gonna  
pass out.

And sadly... he did.

....

..


End file.
